


Strangles

by IShipSabrielAndDestielSoHard



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom, destiel - Fandom, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipSabrielAndDestielSoHard/pseuds/IShipSabrielAndDestielSoHard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fanfic. No major smut, will add part two if this gets decent reviews. Part two would be basically porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was inside the gas station while Dean filled up the impala. He grabbed a bag of chips, a chocolate bar, two chilled coffee drinks, and what looked to be the last container of pie. It was a sad looking pie, the one that got damaged while being packaged and pushed aside for all the other pies, but he knew Dean wouldn’t mind. Pie was pie after all.

Sam walked up to the counter and got all his items rung(rang? I’m sorry) up. Noticing a newspaper he debated picking it up and looking for a story. Ultimately he decided against it. ‘Dean could use a day off.’ he thought to himself.

The man behind the counter eyed Sam wearily. He was HUGE! He was like a friggen moose! The man shook his head and bagged up the giants food, placing the pie on top, so as not to damage it further. 

Sam grabbed the bag, nodded at the man awkwardly, and walked out the door. Dean had finished putting gas in and was waiting in the drivers seat.

Sam pulled out the pie and a plastic fork. “Here, breakfast." he climbed into the passenger seat and set the bag down between his feet on the floor.

Dean gave Sam a toothy smile. “Thanks Sammy. So, what are we doing today?" He looked at Sam, awaiting a story of someones disappearance.

"Nothing. Well, whatever you wanna do really." Sam replied simply.

Dean raised a questioning eyebrow. “Really?" Sam nodded. “Alright!" Setting the pie down on his leg and putting the car in drive he was off.

At least forty five minutes later the pair arrived at a small bar. By then Dean had finished off his pie and half of the bag of chips, while Sam was nursing his second coffee. 

"Leeet’s gooo, Sammy!" Dean howled while jumping out of the car. Dean was pumped, he had a night planned of getting wasted and laid.

Sam slammed the last few gulps of his coffee, hoping the rush wouldn’t kick in for a few minutes. He slid his long frame out of the car and watched his brother strut his bowed legs into the bar. 

Once inside the bar Dean felt a rush of air that smelt like stale alcohol wash over him. The bar was pretty full already. He peered over the crowd noticing all the beautiful ladies, most clad in stylishly ripped tees, shorts, and dirty boots. Dean was overwhelmed. ‘Tonight’s gonna be a good night.’ he thought to himself, a crooked smile plastering his face.

Sam let his brother head to the bar and order a drink before he went up. He wasn’t really in the mood to jealously watch his brother get drunk and flirt his way into some poor girls pants. 

Sam sat at the bar sipping at his beer. He could feel the caffeine he had just slammed swirl around in his stomach. He wandered over to the section the bar had marked off for dancing, the tingling from the caffeine making him feel like he had to move. Any girl he felt he could approach was dancing with someone else so he settled with dancing alone.

"All alone here, kiddo?" The voice startled Sam, his eyes had been closed while he was swaying to the music. When he turned around he was greeted with honeyed eyes and golden brown hair. ‘Or is it brownish gold?’ he mused to himself.

"I, uh, no. I’m here with my brother." Sam looked up finding Dean at the bar ordering more drinks, a good-looking lady in tow. Sam felt a pang of jealousy in his gut. He shook it off and gestured toward Dean to show the stranger.

"Hmm, I see. Is that what you’re into?" The stranger smirked. “I’m also here with my brother." He pointed behind him to a pair of blue eyes with messy dark hair.

"In-into?" Sam licked his lips nervously. “Whaddya mean?" Sam glanced at the strangers brother, finding him moderately attractive.

"Your brother. The green monster, as you humans say, is climbing all over you." The stranger took a step closer to Sam.

Sam tried to walk away but the stranger was incredibly stronger than his small body portrayed. "W-what do you mean ‘you humans’?"

“Baby, do I feel human to you?" That smirk never seemed to leave the strangers face. Golden eyes pushed his grace out, letting it wash over Sam, sending nearly orgasmic shivers through the poor moose of a man. The stranger raised his eyebrows suggestively and pulled his grace back.

"What the hell was that?" Sam huffed and shook himself off. He found himself studying the mans body, wondering what it looked like out of clothes.

"That my giant, sexy friend," he pulled a sucker out of his pocket and stuck it in his mouth. “was only a glimpse at how I could make you feel."

Sam took a step a closer to the stranger and fisted his hair, lacing his fingers in his golden locks, and crushed his lips against the magic man. Running his tongue along the bottom of the strangers lips, using his hair to hold his face where he wanted it. Sam sucked the strangers lower lip in between his teeth. Vaguely he heard a snap and the sucker he was desperately trying to ignore vanished. 

Dean looked over and saw what looked to him like Sam assaulting a man nearly half his size. He pushed past drunken swaying bodies to get to him. “Sam! What the hell are you doing?"

The short stranger broke from the kiss took one look at Dean, as if sizing him up, and snapped his fingers. 

Sam blinked. “Where are we? How did you do that? Dean?"

Dean looked around him, they were in a very large bedroom. A king sized bed in the middle of the room and a counter top full of different pastries, sweets, and alcohol lining the wall. His gaze rested on a man in a very worn trench coat.

"What do you think of my place hot shot?" The short stranger smirked at Dean.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked while Sam looked around dazed.

"Me? Well, I’m the man who’s gonna give you two the best night of your lives, that," he said while pointing at blue eyes, “is my little brother. He’ll be helping out. Tag-team style." The stranger with the oddly golden eyes winked.

Blue eyes looked up. Lust smoldering so deep in his oceanic depths that Dean stumbled backwards.


	2. Stranger on the street, Angel in the sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It.. it's just porn. Yup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three soon. I just really wanted to get this out now. Enjoy~

Blue eyes jumped up and grabbed Dean by the jacket, pulling him forwards. Dean could feel the strangers breath against his lips. He had never felt anything more warm and inviting. 

"Are you alright?" Blue eye’s voice was deep and reminded Dean of cooling caramel,

"Ye-yeah." Dean responded like he was caught in a trance. "I, wow." his lips almost brushed the strangers while he spoke. He wanted to lean in and taste him.

Blue eyes stared back at the man he was holding. His smoldering green eyes amazed him.

"Alright you two love birds," The golden eyed one spoke, "Shall we?" He snapped his fingers and Sam and Dean were sitting against the headboard of the bed and the strangers in front of them. "I’m Gabriel by the way, and the blue eyed beauty is Castiel." He grinned.

Sam’s breath hitched, having been moved from one place to the another in less than a blink. His jaw hung low while staring at the man, Gabriel, in front of him. He was only in red, silken boxers. His skin seemed to glow softly. Sam’s eyes trailed along every rise and fall of the flesh, watching as the muscles rippled while he breathed.

Gabriel winked at Sam, pushing his grace out and crawling up the man and sitting on his lap. He trailed a finger along Sam’s chest, admiring the curvature of his pecs. “Mmm.” He hummed softly. “This is gonna be fun, kiddo.” He looked over Sam, admiring the dark gray boxer briefs he was wearing and the pattern of tattoos along his ribs.

Sam was panting softly, Gabriel’s hands were cold yet warm, and left a tingling sensation across his chest. Slowly, as if it were all a dream, he ran his hands along the strangers thighs, exploring their length. “Wow..” he breathed.

"Castiel?" Dean asked hesitantly. His eyes flicking over to where his brother and Gabriel where already touching. He licked his lips nervously.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel’s eyes drinking in the man before him. He seemed to have freckles everywhere. Following his brother, he crawled onto Dean, immediately assaulting his neck with kisses and nibbles.

Dean gasped and rolled his hips into Castiel. Dean grabbed the man's hips and laid him on his back then slid his torso against Castiel's. A whimper turned moan escaping his lips.

Sam licked his lips and tentatively started kissing along Gabriel's neck and shoulder. 

"Mm, kiddo, you can be a little rougher if you'd like." Gabriel breathed, a smile in his voice. "I can take a lot."

Sam let out a growl he didn't know he had been holding in and bit into Gabriel's shoulder while digging his fingers into his sides.

Dean was kissing along Castiel's torso and trailing his tongue in little swirls when he heard his brother growl. He snapped his head up only to see his brother roughly rutting against the man named Gabriel. Dean smirked. "I knew it!" he laughed. "I knew sex was your outlet."

Sam released the mans shoulder. "You know Dean, if you don't hush up I'll show you how I like to use my outlet." He winked at his brother and slid his hands behind Gabriel and grabbed his ass beneath the red boxers. Gabriel let out a low moan and pressed himself harder against Sam.

Dean paused momentarily, confused by his brothers words. He shook it off and began kissing Castiel's waistline. Teasing him with his teeth and pulling at his boxers. Castiel let out little groans and ran his hands through Dean's short spiky hair. Dean took that as sign to keep going and slid the blue eyed man's boxers off. His cock bobbed slightly and made Dean's own twitch with interest.

Sam had slid down and Gabriel was straddled on top of him, grinding his bare crotch into Sam's. "Fuck Sam." Gabriel moaned and slid down and licked up Sam's aching cock. Sam arched his back and fisted the red sheets. Gabriel smirked and toyed the head with his tongue. Gabriel dug his nails sharply into Sam's hips before sucking in half of Sam and bobbed his head. Gabriel was relishing the sounds Sam was letting out. Loud and clear moans ringing through the room. He groaned around Sams cock taking in another fourth.

Sam's head was lulled back and he couldn't form words. This was the best blow job he had ever gotten, hands down. He was roughly rolling his hips in and out of Gabe, who seemed more than happy to let him violate his mouth.

Dean flicked his eyes over to his brother and the stranger, not to be out done he slicked up his finger with his spit and rubbed small circles around Castiel's entrance. He licked his lips and let out whimper. Castiel was so soft and warm and inviting, He wanted to tear him apart, make him beg. Dean took a breath to control himself. He leaned down and took Castiel's head into his mouth sucking gently and working his finger into Cas, up to the first knuckle, curling it slightly. 

Castiel was panting hard, his hands fisting Dean's hair. He didn't even realize he was bucking his hips up until Dean was pinning them with one hand. He had known the brother would be a fantastic fuck but he didn't know he'd be this good. He could feel dean lining up a second slicked up finger.

Gabriel sloppily slid his mouth off of Sam with soft 'pop' sound. He crawled up Sam's body and kissed at his neck and whispered in his ear. "What do you want me to do?" he paused a moment before adding tentatively, "Master..?"

Sam moaned appreciatively slid his hands up Gabriel's back and dragging his nails down, almost certainly drawing blood. "I want you to go over and finger my brother while I play with your ass." He smiled possessively.

Dean looked up at Sam and Sam raised an eyebrow. "If that's alright?" Dean bit his lip and nodded, returning to the man sprawled out in front of him.

Gabriel's eyes shined and he nodded "Yes, Sir." he saluted and scrambled over behind Dean. He slid Dean's boxers just below his ass and bit down gently on his left cheek. Dean moaned around Castiel cock. Gabriel grabbed for the nearby lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. The sweet smell of strawberry's enveloped the room.

Sam hummed. He loved this. He had a little pet that was pleasuring his brother while his brother pleasured his own pet. He watched Dean's eyes roll back as he moaned into Castiel's crotch while Gabriel slipped a strawberry scented finger inside him. Sam crawled behind Gabriel, they were all diagonal on the bed now to accommodate the positions, he bent his head down twirled his tongue around Gabe's entrance. He tasted like cherry's. Sam moaned onto Gabe's ass and Gabe let out a groan in response. Sam let the tip of his tongue dance just outside of Gabe, threatening to break through the tight ring of muscles.

Gabriel bit his lip to hold in his moans, he was embarrassed this human could make him lose control like this. His efforts were quickly cut short when Sam slid his tongue into him, making him drop and bend over Dean, two fingers inside him still. He let out a low guttural moan. He felt his grace spreading out and interlacing with Castiel's.

Castiel was moaning and groaning like there was no tomorrow. "Please..Please Dean..Please fuck me.." He kept begging until Dean reached around and grabbed the lube. Dean slicked himself up, "Cas, remember, you asked for this." He said with a predator like grin before slamming his length halfway in. "Shit." Cas and Dean both yelled. Cas arched his back and pushed himself down onto Dean. "Please! Please! More! Make me your little slut!" Cas' eyes were shut he was panting hard.

Sam was tonguing Gabriel and playing with his balls. He slid his tongue out. "Fuck him. Fuck Dean." Sam commanded.

"Y-yes Master." Gabriel could hardly move with something somewhere feeling amazing. He slicked his member up and lined himself up with Dean's entrance. With a loud "mmmf" he slid his head into Dean, who let out a sharp gasp and bucked his hips into Castiel. Castiel in turn whined like a girl and bit his lip till it bled. 

Sam kissed the small of Gabriel's back. "Such a good little pet, aren't you?" he mumbled against Gabe's ever warming skin. Gabriel nodded and rocked his hips, pushing a little further into Dean, who in turn, pushed further into Castiel making them all collectively moan out obscenities. 

"Fuck yes." Sam hissed and licked his way down back to Gabriel's entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give feedback!


End file.
